


apocalypse dreams

by enceiles



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Unrequited Crush, just another night in the commonwealth, tickle fight, two truths one lie, which is pretty in character for everything i have posted on here sooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enceiles/pseuds/enceiles
Summary: Alina and Deacon play a game under the Commonwealth night sky.





	apocalypse dreams

**Author's Note:**

> tickle fights? in MY commonwealth? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> un-beta'd. as usual.... (speaking of, shoot me a message @enceiles on tumblr dot com if you want to beta some of my other things? and if there are any errors here, just leave something in the comments, but...... please be constructive? lmao)

Alina was still awake. Even after a full day of traveling between settlements and safehouses, picking off Institute Synths and raiders alike, Alina couldn’t fall asleep. She checked her Pipboy again and groaned when she saw that only a minute passed since the last time she checked. It felt like hours. 

“Can’t sleep?” she heard Deacon ask from somewhere next to her. She sighed heavily and let her Pipboy arm flop to the ground with a metallic clank.

“Nope,” she muttered, forcing herself to sit up with a groan. “Fuck, my back hurts. This whole camping-under-the-stars thing is overrated,” she said, leaning back into her hands. “I mean, you can’t even see the stars with all the rad clouds in the way. Should’ve just stayed home.”

With her eyes falling closed, Alina could only hear Deacon chuckle and rummage through what she hopes is his bag and not hers. 

“Yeah, but if you stayed home, then we wouldn’t get to have this awesome sleepover.”

She didn’t bother to see what he was doing, but she got the gist of it when Deacon sat down behind her and leaned his back against hers. 

“It’s not a sleepover unless there’s booze,” she mumbled, letting her head roll back onto Deacon’s shoulder. 

“Lucky for you then,” Deacon said over the sound of him unscrewing the top of a whiskey bottle. “Since I knew you would say exactly that.”

Alina opened her eyes immediately, holding her hand out to her side. The angle was awkward, but Deacon managed to get it into her hands without spilling a drop. Alina took a long gulp of it.

“Damn, that’s nasty,” she hissed, wincing . She passed it back and looked up at the barely-there shape of the stars. She could hear Deacon take a sip but, beyond that, silence. They sat together for a few moment of quiet, but Alina soon got tired of it. 

“We could play a game,” she suggested up to the sky.

“What kind of game?” Deacon asked as he handed the bottle back. Alina drank as she thought.

“Two truths and a lie. I haven’t played since I was a kid,” she said. 

“You just want me to give you all my deep dark personal secrets, don’t you,” he accused jokingly. Alina snorted.

“I’m not totally stupid, you know. I’ve already accepted the fact that I’ll never get anything out of you. Just play the damn game, I like to be a little creative once in awhile,” she said with a laugh, nudging Deacon’s side. Deacon chuckled and shrugged. 

“Okay, fine. You go first then.”

“Thank you. Alright,” she trailed off, lost in thought. “Okay. My birthday is in February, I was going to be a scribe, and I killed a man for this Pipboy. Go.”

“Too fucking easy. You wouldn’t poke a dead Brotherhood knight with a twenty foot pole, there’s no way you would ever be anything close to a scribe,” Deacons said. Alina made a harsh buzzing sound.

“Ooh, sorry, that was not quite it,” she said gleefully. “I was too going to join up and be a scribe. When I was, like, sixteen or something. Before I moved to the Commonwealth, they were recruiting nearby and I was honestly going to go sign up,” she said with amusement in her voice.

“I never would’ve pegged you the educated type,” Deacon said casually. Alina shrugged and handed the bottle back.

“In another life, I guess. Got better things to do, anyways,” Alina said with a smile. “Plus I hate those stupid steel fuckers. Now you go.”

Deacon sighed. “Okay, I used to have a pet mole rat, I hate the color orange, and I once shotgunned a can of purified water just to prove that I know how to shotgun.”

“You hate the color green, not orange,” Alina said almost automatically. “Did you actually have a pet mole rat? I think that’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

“How do you think I learned how to be this responsible,” Deacon said. Even though she couldn’t see him, she could hear the smile in his voice. “I had to feed him once in the morning and once at night, even had to brush out the three strands of hair on his head and chin.”

“You’re such an ass,” Alina said with a bright laugh.

“What?” Deacon said through his own laughter. “It’s totally true. I loved that little fucker, even if he tried to kill me every time I got too close.”

Alina threw her head back and laughed, louder than before.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Alina asked when she found her voice again. “I have no clue why I put up with you,” she said without an ounce of malice in her voice. 

“It’s gotta be my looks,” Deacon said slyly. “I mean, have you seen my sunglasses? Textbook definition of sex appeal.”

“Sorry, buddy, I was too busy avoiding the glare from your bald-ass head,” Alina returned easily. 

“What?” Deacon said with mock hurt. “How could you not like this? It’s so smooth and hairless. Kind of like that mole rat from my childhood, actually.”

Alina laughed again, this time hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. 

Deacon continued his offended noises, poking his elbow back into her side, which only made her laugh harder. Quickly, his nudging became more of a tickle fight, with him turning to rest on his knees and Alina on her back in her attempts to get away. Deacon pressed his fingers into her ribs and sides, causing Alina to squirm and cry out in laughter.

“Stop! Stop!” she choked out, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Oh my God, I’ll do anything, stop!”

Deacon did stop, but he seemed to be very interested in a certain part of her plea.

“Anything, you say?” he asked, voice little more than a growl.

Alina stared up at him, chest heaving with her attempts to catch her breath and the implication Deacon seemed to be making. With him so close, just a scant few inches from her face, she felt her cheeks heat up. 

“Carry my pack for me, will ya?” he said with an easy laugh, sitting back up on his haunches. She looked at his face, trying to find any sort of remnant of the moment they just had on his features. She shook the thought from her mind and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, Deeks. Get off of me,” she said with a laugh, softer than the others. “I’m giving up on this game. You tired me out.”

“Fine by me,” Deacon said, moving back to lay down where he originally was. “Try and get some shut eye, Scab. Got more raiders to take care of in the morning.”

Alina, laying back down with her head on her bunched up jacket, hummed in response. Long after Deacon’s snores filled the air, she was still thinking about his hot breath against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> deacon’s mind during all of this: look at this cute infant. let me tickle her to make her laugh. wow, cute.
> 
> i love alina with my whole heart. a little backstory: she is from a small settlement in southern new england and moved up to the boston area like... 5ish years ago, which makes her 18 now. she joins the railroad soon after and is now handling some missions with everyone’s favorite egg. unfortunately for her, she has a crush on said egg and has 0 clue how to handle it (also, her codename is the scavenger, which is shortened to scav, which deacon butchers to scab. i hate him.)


End file.
